whospecialfeaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mark of the Rani
Commentary Commentary by Colin Baker (the Doctor), Nicola Bryant (Peri), Kate O'Mara (the Rani). Lords and Luddites Actors and members of the production team recall the making of the programme in this specially-shot documentary, which features contributions from actors Colin Baker, Nicola Bryant, Kate O'Mara and Gary Cady (Luke), writers Pip & Jane Baker, script editor Eric Saward and composer Jonathan Gibbs. Produced by Steve Broster. Duration: 43'00" Deleted Scenes Nearly ten minutes of additional material from Episode 1, compiled form a viewing copy of an arly edit. The extra shots appear with timecode in-vision, and have been reintegrated with the final version of the programme to present them in context. Now and Then A short film featuring the Blists Hill Victorian Town location used during the production. Playing with Time A specially-recorded interview with the story's composer, Jonathan Gibbs. Blue Peter Originally transmitted in February 1978, this short film exploring the history of Ironbridge Gorge and blists Hill was directed by Sarah Hellings, and is presented by Peter Purves. (1978) Saturday Superstore An extract from the BBC1 Saturday morning show from March 1984. Guests Colin Baker and Nicola Bryant receive an unexpected phone call from an old adversary during their question and answer session. (1984) Alternative Soundtrack Episode 1 offers the optoin of viewing with the partically completed original music score, composed by John Lewis. Lewis fell ill before he could complete the work, and the programme was then re-scored by Jonathan Gibbs. Isolated Score Clean synchronous music by Jonathan Gibbs is available for both episodes. The Doctor Who Annual 1985 The Doctor Who Annual from 1985, which was the first to feature Colin Baker as the Doctor, is available as a PDF file. Radio Times Billings Listings for this story from the BBC magazine Radio Times in PDF format. Production Subtitles Text commentary by Richard Molesworth providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. Photo Gallery A selection of rare and previously unpublished photographs from the recording of this story. Easter Egg Continuity Announcements. From the main menu screen, click on the hidden Doctor Who logo to the left of 'Special Features'. Mark of the Rani Mark of the Rani Mark of the Rani Mark of the Rani Mark of the Rani Mark of the Rani Mark of the Rani Mark of the Rani Mark of the Rani Mark of the Rani Mark of the Rani Mark of the Rani Mark of the Rani Mark of the Rani Mark of the Rani Mark of the Rani Mark of the Rani Mark of the Rani Mark of the Rani Mark of the Rani Mark of the Rani Mark of the Rani Mark of the Rani Mark of the Rani Mark of the Rani Mark of the Rani Mark of the Rani Mark of the Rani Mark of the Rani Mark of the Rani Mark of the Rani Mark of the Rani Mark of the Rani Mark of the Rani Mark of the Rani Mark of the Rani Mark of the Rani Mark of the Rani